


Someone Like You [Podfic]

by monstrous_eliza (ships_to_sail)



Series: For Me, It Isn't Over [Podfic] [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, inspired by "someone like you" by adele, not a happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/monstrous_eliza
Summary: It was a stranger who spoke the name he’d spent so many years avoiding, pleasantly making small talk with a detective showing up with a warrant in his hands. The hopeful was new to SVU and entirely unfamiliar to him, so when the man casually mentioned to Carmen that Sergeant Carisi had made Lieutenant - the top thirty in his group - the most bittersweet agony unfurled in his chest. His breath caught, ached with the weight of it threatening to suffocate him.Sonny.





	Someone Like You [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someone Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720297) by [AHumanFemale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/pseuds/AHumanFemale), [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood). 



> Original author notes:
> 
> Angst. All the angst. The best parts of this belong solely to Robin Hood, who both encouraged me and provided anything in this worth reading. xoxo, ahf.

This is the podficced version of AHumanFemale & Robin Hood's  _Someone Like You_.

 

Length: 17:07

 

Access links:

* [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1dV80y21TyoyppE_RS668X0lJDlccRZdu) (16 MB)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reader notes:
> 
> There are no words, pals, for the deep love I have for Barisi, and for this amazing fandom I managed to fall into late in 2017. This one is one of my favorites, and I'm so honored that all parties involved allowed me the joy of bringing the audio to y'all! I hope you enjoy, my DMs are always open for feedback!


End file.
